tapestryofstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol
Sol is a G2 star system under the control of the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate. History Sol was never fully surveyed before connections to the system were made by both the Buyuk and Eteno in 1986 AD. Both sides sought to open up a new front on their opponent's flank by passing through Sol, but they found that not only were numerous planets present in the system, one was a habitable, densely-populated world rich in resources with which to further wartime industry. As both factions converged on Gaea, they soon discovered each other's intentions and diverted significant forces to securing Sol as a backdoor system and as a source of additional strategic supplies. The ensuing War on Gaea dragged Humanity into a bloody conflict over the control of raw resources and labor, and indigenous nations involved in their own complex webs of alliances and feuds were forced to quickly take sides in this interstellar conflict or be completely and utterly destroyed. After years of fighting, Eteno forces emerged victorious and forced the shattered Buyuk invasion force back through their gate to the system. Gaea was eventually colonized by Eteno seeking new living space and the co-existence of a newly-discovered sentient race. Presently, Sol's economy is focused primarily on manufacturing industry fed by in-system mining and scrap recovery. Planets and features Mercury Mercury is a crater planet close to its star. Temperatures swing several hundred degrees during a day/night cycle. Venus Venus is a planet about the size of Gaea, but with a thick, unbreathable atmosphere, and the highest surface temperature of any Solar System planet. It has a retrograde rotation, making its day as long as its year. Gaea Gaea is the homeworld of the Human race, covered in the remnants of a planetary war reclaimed by the planet's diverse and thriving flora. Gaea was discovered by the EIT as part of an attempt to acquire a backdoor into Buyuk space during the Buyuk Wars, and during the ensuing War on Gaea, much of the planet's infrastructure and population was destroyed. Since the eviction of Buyuk forces and collaborator humans, Earth has been mostly cleared of live munitions and harmful wreckage or waste and colonized by one billion Eteno, who live alongside 650 million Humans of primarily Germanic, Slavic, and Scandinavian descent. These ethnicities were most fervently courted during the War on Gaea by the government and military due to their conflict-filled histories and were financially encouraged to remain on-planet after the war's end to repopulate and exploit Gaea's resources for the war effort. ]] Selene Gaea has one moon named Selene. It was once the home of a significant Eteno garrison during the War on Gaea, but its strategic importance has since become obsolete, and the base lies abandoned. Mars Mars is a lush Eteno colony terraformed after the War on Gaea. Four billion years ago, the planet was covered in oceans. 150 million Humans and 350 million Eteno live on the planet, mostly participating in armament and vehicle manufacturing industries. Jupiter Jupiter is a gas giant with 66 moons. Limited gas skimming operations fulfill local demand for various gasses. Saturn Saturn is a gas giant with an impressive ring system. Sixty-moons orbit the planet - its largest is known as Titan, and is the only moon in the Solar System with an atmosphere. Uranus Uranus is a gas giant with 27 moons. Five of them are Miranda, Ariel, Umbriel, Titania and Oberon. The planet has been tilted on its axis to the point where its ring system is nearly vertical. Neptune Neptune is a gas giant with 13 moons. One of them is known as Triton, and is one of the largest moons in the solar system. Pluto Pluto is a dwarf planet in the Kuiper belt. While the asteroid belt serves as a more plentiful source of minerals, Pluto serves as a gravitational anchor for all four of the system's jump gates. Asteroid Belt The Asteroid Belt is, as one might assume, a band of asteroids located between Mars and Jupiter. Limited mining operations are facilitated by vessels from craft from Mars, although no permanent facilities exist. Stations, static warships, and artificial structures Naval Station Mimmi Islands Primary Imperial Navy headquarters for forces in the system and the home of a significant fleet encompassing multiple adjacent systems built after the final victory over Buyuk forces in the system. Orbits Mars. Ruthangla Fortress Asteroid fort constructed in the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter. Ruthangla is a major fighter base for the Imperial Navy and was a major supply point and stopover for Eteno forces during the War on Gaea. Now, Ruthangla is jointly operated by the IPF, who use it as their system headquarters, and the Imperial Navy. Orbits Sol freely. Osowiec Fortress Aged repair and resupply base constructed during the War on Gaea in the Asteroid Belt. Now, Osowiec is an ISF regional office. Orbits Sol freely. Brest Fortress Converted space fort that is now a haven for travelers that pass through the system, attracting visitors with clubs, hotels, entertainment, and food. Orbits Jupiter. ENS Larangia Zamasova-class battleship of the Imperial Navy whose engines were destroyed by a major pirate raid against Venice Terminal. It was decided that replacing the ship's engines would not be cost efficient, and as a result, Larangia is now a near-static defensive station in orbit around Gaea. ENS Suoreminsk Wotan-class battleship and Larangia's partial replacement. Suoreminsk is tasked with guarding traffic near Jupiter and Saturn. IPFS Mottelvard Srada-class IPF cruiser tasked with stemming pirate attacks from the Asteroid Belt. Klovsjo Station Independent waste and scrap station and the de facto home of many of the system's scrap collectors. Klovsjo's advanced processing and disposal facilities make it not only Sol's center of waste handling and recycling, but an important center for many nearby systems as well. Klovsjo also has a noteworthy population of 15,000 living aboard it permanently. Orbits Gaea. Bjelisi Research Station Independent research and development center focusing on space weaponry, propulsion, and shielding technology. Orbits Mars. Podhradie Station Planet Tech's headquarters for terraforming operations on Mars. Due to the completion of the project and the new atmosphere's excellent stability, Podhradie is operated by a skeleton crew who carry out a number of small or otherwise unimportant tasks purely for legal reasons relating to Planet Tech's Martian contract. Orbits Mars. Khrustalny Station Minor industrial station that focuses on the production of basic consumer goods for colonial ventures that do not have their own sustained industry. Khrustalny was started by Haa'szmaazsz Industry Combine as part of a Kr'aszaszz-led program to integrate Humans into the EIT. Orbits Gaea. Hanza Shipping Station Northern Export Shipping terminal dedicated exclusively to the business of exporting exotic Gaean flora, fauna, and artifacts. Orbits Gaea. Venice Terminal Central-Northern Freight Company warehouse and shipping terminal that services most of the Sol system and serves as a depository for damaged, recalled, or lost goods in limbo. Orbits Saturn. Ruhr Complex Chechnir Manufacturing's corporate headquarters and a center of heavy industry that regularly has up to 350,000 workers active and aboard during peak production periods. All sorts of various pieces of heavy equipment are manufactured at Ruhr, dominated by the construction of military ship parts and vehicles. Orbits Saturn. Surovikino Station Andor Heavy Construction regional production center and base for construction crews and their equipment. Surovikino was built to fulfill the Imperial Navy's substantial construction needs in and around Gaea during the Buyuk Wars. After the war, Surovikino switched gears and focused on the close-by colonial construction market. Orbits Venus. Babayevo Shipyard Small, independent civilian craft shipyard known for the quality and care put into each unique product. Orbits Sol freely. Mark Brandenburg Station Small IPF patrol base built within an abandoned Imperial Navy asteroid fort in the Asteroid Belt. A number of upgrades during its operational lifetime have given it a series of powerful shields and armor layers as well as a significant network of defense guns installed on nearby asteroids to protect itself against frequent pirate attacks. Orbits Sol freely. Belchatow Prison Station Military P.O.W. facility whose reputation for brutality and harsh conditions has been known to cause loyal enemy officers to break down and divulge critical information at its very mention. Orbits Sol freely. Kola-Mir Mining Station Krunoslav Mining and Minerals protected mining station for operations on Mercury. Maneuvering thrusters ensure that the small planet is always between Kola-Mir and Sol. Orbits Mercury. Kalgoorlie Mining Station Colonial Mineral Technology station built to manage a fleet of large gas collection vessels that regularly skim Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus. Orbits Sol freely. Chuquicamata Mining Station Small Radboud Special Minerals orbital headquarters and processing facility for ore mining operations on Gaea. Orbits Gaea. Bushveld Mining Station Scaldigseg Mineral Company mining station built to manage Neptune and Uranus skimming operations. Orbits Neptune. Bingham Mining Station Scaldigseg Mineral Company mining station built to manage Jupiter and Saturn skimming operations. Orbits Saturn. Chodziez Station Interstellar Agricultural Associates bio-dome station hastily constructed during the War on Gaea to relieve a crippling food shortage among Eteno-allied Human troops. Most of Chodziez's production is now exported to distant colonies or other nations. Orbits Mars. Jastzrdobj Station Troptal Precision Industries manufacturing center for large vehicles, primarily ground transports and light combat vehicles for the military. Orbits Sol freely. Tenochtitlan Space colony established by an organization of Human survivors that did not directly participate in the War on Gaea whose nations nonetheless supported the Buyuk in the conflict and were evicted from the planet upon their defeat, a large number of whom were of Hispanic descent. Tenochtitlan now has an ethnically diverse population of 230,000 Humans and 15,000 Eteno. Orbits Gaea. Alaknov Base Major Chormna Raiders base in the Asteroid Field whose many fighter and bomber squadrons strike at shipping within Sol and frequently do combat with opposing pirate patrols in the system. Orbits Sol freely. Gaea Base Moderately-sized Varsa outpost in the Asteroid Field and recruitment base that conducts relatively few attacks against civilian targets, but instead focuses on disrupting the operations of pirate rivals in the system. Orbits Sol freely. Haarandask Shop Black Lords base in the Asteroid Field and the only neutral ground for the three rival pirate factions in the system. Haarandask focuses on the capture and sale of smaller civilian vessels and fighters for special use. Orbits Sol freely. Karl Marx Commune Pilots of the Golden Revolution base in the Asteroid Field with a sizable contingent of Human pilots supplementing the standard assortment of Eteno and regular subject races. Many Human communists and idealists flocked to the Golden Revolution after the War on Gaea ended, but only the most skilled and dedicated remained on Karl Marx Commune permanently to aid in the fight against oppression. Orbits Sol freely. Connections * Lafhrenz * Lowe * Kartijn * Becker * Yumadylovo Category:Star systems Category:Class G stars Category:Star systems with eight planets Category:Single star systems